


Called It

by Shatterpath



Series: Therapist Memes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Sometimes, someone we love can save us from even the worst days.





	Called It

**Author's Note:**

> This post came across my dash today and INSTANTLY I had the basic idea of this in my head! Quickly tapping out a few bits of action and dialog, I then filled in the rest to create this little ficlet before you. Enjoy!

Keys in the lock were barely a warning and Kelly jumped when the door slammed open and Alex stalked in like a pissed-off lion. It was a little alarming and altogether sexy, with her hair falling loose from its business day slicked-back and fire in those dark eyes. Interestingly enough, she was still in her odd armored suit, sans the gloves, with a baggy over-shirt blunting the bulky lines of it.

The menace vanished almost instantly, though not the seething frustration. Alex was making real effort to keep herself reined in, which Kelly certainly appreciated, but couldn't help but feel for her girlfriend. 

She thought it out while Alex stamped over to the kitchen. There was still a lot of Alex she didn't know, seen in glimpses like this where her funny, witty, dorky lover was this tense, mean thing.

Kelly decided on a gentle tone, with just the barest hint of humor should Alex want to take that route.

"Tough day?"

"Well, I didn't murder anyone on my payroll, so that's a win."

The sarcasm was quick and brutal, a punch to the kidneys, and Alex was primed for a fight. She grabbed a lowboy glass and froze, staring at it.

It felt like an unexpectedly pivotal moment, the sudden silence ringing in both their ears.

Then Alex set the glass back into place and turned her back on the cabinet. Leaning her ass against the counter, she rubbed both hands harshly over her face for a moment, an animal sound of frustration turning into a long whine-sigh. That was the signal for her to stomp over to the couch and throw herself down the length of it hard enough to scoot the feet, and throw her arm over her eyes.

Well then.

It wasn't as if she didn't know Alex was perfectly capable of being a complete drama queen, the memory of martial law, diapers and babies flinging themselves at outlets came to mind. Still, there was a childishly sulky edge to the sound of her grumbling under her breath. So humor might still work then.

Leaving her work on the table, Kelly walked over to stand just within arm's reach.

She couldn't help it, sometimes whipping out the tropey therapist questions just to hear what sass Alex would come up with on the fly. The woman must be hell to deal with in a professional capacity. Glad it wasn't her job…

"And what do we say when life disappoints us?"

Alex moved her arm to give Kelly a disbelieving look, and the humor must have shown on her face, because Alex's eyes relaxed. Ah, there was the woman she loved.

"Called it."

Choking on a scoff of humor, Kelly failed miserably at a stern, "no."

Oh, how she basked in the tiny curl of smile at the corner of Alex's mouth. It felt so good to have helped her find a way to move past her stress.

"You do that on purpose, don't you?"

Now she sounded more like the sweet, adoring Alex she knew and Kelly gave her a sly smile.

"What? Bait you away from your moods when I can? Duh."

Sitting carefully on the edge of the couch, Kelly leaned over to press a kiss to Alex's forehead, feeling the tense little muscles there start to smooth out.

"Is it anything you can do something about right this moment?"

It was a grudgingly given, "no."

"Okay then. Might I distract you?"

That did it, Alex breath leaving her in a whoosh that left her feeling deflated and light-headed. Grateful, so incredibly grateful for this smart, sensitive woman, she welcomed Kelly with open arms. Sprawled out comfortably atop Alex's larger frame, Kelly let the weight and pressure of her provide comfort, nuzzling one cheek and stroking the other.

"Thank you," Alex whispered against the side of Kelly's head and set aside the outside world to focus on this wonderful woman and how they felt together.

**Author's Note:**

> https://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/187106622848/therapist-and-what-do-we-say-when-life  
Therapist: “And what do we say when life disappoints us”  
Me: “Called it”  
Therapist: “no”


End file.
